ºOoOºOoºAmor entre razasºOoOºOoº
by aKt-kawaii
Summary: durante el siglo XXI la tierra esta dominada por la raza vampira,En un instituto la clase diurna es para humanos y la nocturna para vampiros, una noche una chica humana queda encerrada por la noche en el instituto y un joven vampiro la encuentra...y...
1. ¡atrapada entre vampiros!

En una fría mañana, pero muy hermosa una joven muchacha se encontraba dormida en sus lindas sabanas rosadas, estaba vagando entre sus sueños, un mundo que solo ella conocía estaba placidamente dormida cuando.

-Ringgggggggg (yo: que efectos especiales inner: sin duda los mejores. Yo:¬¬) -sonó el despertador

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-con tono de pereza-maldita sea callen esa cosa-decía la joven

Estiro su mano hacia la mesita de noche y empezó a buscar el despertador...hasta que lo encontró y lo lanzo contra la pared.

-YA CALLATE!!! Ya te escuche-grito la chica

El pobre despertador ( que descanse en paz) estaba destruido y aun así hacia ruido

-Ashhhh esta bien ya es hora de despertar, veamos que horas son?-miro el "despertador" y.........

-LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA!!!!-grito y de seguro se escucho hasta 5 cuadras-NO PUEDE SER DEBO ALISTARME YA!!!-seguía gritando

Se dirigió al baño y se metió a la ducha enjaguando su cabello y restregando su figura ahí se tardo unos 15 minutos luego salio y se miro en el espejo

-otro año escolar como todos....ABURRIDOS-dijo mientras se veía-vaya Sakura hoy si amaneciste mal-hablaba consigo misma

Sakura era una joven de 16 años que estudiaba primero de secundaria de cabello color rosa, corto hasta por un poco arriba de los hombros, unos hermosos ojos color jade, una figura esbelta y de un carácter muy cambiante a veces era amigable pero otras muyyyyy enojada

Después de mirarse un rato se fue a cambiar tomo su uniforme que consistía en una camisa de manga corta, con botones, y e cuello verde, con una corbata roja y una falda corta de color verde con paletones(al estilo de Kagome Higurashi) Y tomo una abrigo por el frío de color rojo.

Se cambio, y comió, luego se cepillo los dientes y tomo su bolso y cerro el portón con llave ya que no había nadie por que su madre trabajaba a las 5am y se levantaba temprano.

-estupidos vampiros-dijo Sakura muy enojada entre dientes-todo es por su culpa, por eso no podemos disfrutar de un día son unos BAKAS!!!-grito la chica

Sakura odiaba tanto a los vampiros por que a causa de ellos los humanos solo disponían de 12 horas. Los humanos solamente tenían de 4am-4pm y el resto es de los vampiros.

-el instituto!!!-dijo rápidamente la chica

Empezó a corre por que se le hacia tarde para llegar a la parada del autobús. Empezó a correr muy rápido avanzo unas cuadras y como sintió frío se puso su abrigo color rojo y en lo que se detuvo sintió un fuerte viento que le causo mucho escalofrío. En eso fijo sus ojos en la enorme mansión que estaba enfrente suyo

La verdad esa calle nunca le había gustado y esta vez la tomo ya que por ahí era mas fácil llegar a la parada de autobús. Por que esa calle era tan desolada daba tanto miedo nadie se atrevía a pasar por ahí

Y seguía con los ojos fijos en esa mansión, era tan tétrica el patio era lindo tenia una grama verde con arbustos que tenían unas rosas rojas eso era lo único lindo que tenia, ya que sobre los árboles se encontraban unos cuervos y el techo estaba inundado de esta aves, las rejas eran de color negro que tenían unas puntas donde finalizaban en forma de lanzas y la mansión sin duda alguna daba miedo era enorme de un color grisáceo y tenia unos enormes murales sobre los cuales reposaban unas gárgolas.

A Sakura le dio tanto escalofrío que se puso tannnnnnn helada en ese momento se acordó de algo

-EL AUTOBUS!!!!-grito-NO PUEDE SER-giro su cara hacia la parada de el autobús y este ya había partido sin ella.

-ESPERE, ESPERE POR FAVOR-gritaba Sakura mientras perseguía al autobús dando unos golpes en la parte trasera.

Pero el autobús no paraba ya que no escuchaba el Sr. del bus, y unas chicas asomaron su cabeza por la ventana y le gritaban.

-JAJAJA POBRE TONTA!!!!

-APURATE ALGUN DIA NOS ALCANZARAS!!!!

Eran unos de los pocos comentarios que decían por que a Sakura la trataban de pato en el instituto por ser la mas Nerd del colegio.

-AHHHHHHHHHH CALLENSE BAKAS!!!!!-grito Sakura-por fa-bor es-pe-re-rogó otra vez pero cansada de correr.

Unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus rojizas megias provocado por el cansancio al ver al autobús alejándose mas.

-ni modo-asiendo un puchero-me toca caminar-hablaba ella sola

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

En el instituto faltaban unos 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y Sakura llego a tiempo aunque no con la mejor presentación que se diga pero al menos llego.

-si-en-to... que me des-ma-yo-decía Sakura mientras jadeaba de cansancio

Entro al salón 152 que era donde le correspondían sus clases de ese dia al entrar encontró a sus mejores amigas esperándola.

-hola chicas-dijo Sakura

-Hola!!!-contestaron las tres

-que tal Sakura?-pregunto ten-ten una chica de cabello color castaño, amarrado en dos moñitos, ojos color chocolate, buena figura y de carácter fuerte.

-pues muy bien-contesto-y que tal su verano?

-pues yo pase con mi familia en Francia aunque igual fue aburrido por que solo salir de día es muy feo-contesto hinata una chica de cabello azulado y largo le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, unos ojos color perla, de muy buena figura y de carácter timido y amigable, su familia es muy adinerada

-te felicito!!!-dijo Sakura-y ustedes señalando a sus otras amigas.

-pues yo estuve sola en mi casa-contesto algo triste ten-ten

Y yo pase con mis papas en España-contesto Temari una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas y de carácter amigable y al igual que hinata su familia también es muy adinerada

-y tu? Sakura-pregunto hinata

-etto pues yo nada bueno, solamente pase en micas-contesto Sakura

En ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clases y todos los alumnos empezaron a ingresar al aula y sentarse en sus asientos luego entro el profesor.

-muy bien clase cállense y abran sus libros en la pagina 116-dijo el profesor un hombre de cabello negro y muy estricto su nombre es iruka-sensei

Todos obedecieron; y así las clases transcurrieron normalmente y sin ninguna novedad a decir verdad siempre sentía aburrido ir al Cole lo único divertido era ver como su compañero Naruto Uzumaki decía cualquier tontería a la hora en que el profesor le pregunte algo. Naruto era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y muy hiperactivo.

En la última hora el profesor repetía la misma cosa

-jóvenes ya saben deben cuidarse de los vampiros, esos seres del infierno son tan temibles nunca sabemos de lo que son capaces -repetía iruka-sensei

Sakura hasta ya se la sabia de memoria por eso disfrutaba mas del panorama que se encontraba atravesando la ventana

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba la finalización de las clases, todos tomaron sus cosas y como almas que se las lleva el diablo salieron corriendo por que ya eran las 3:30pm y tenían hasta las 4pm para llegar a refugiarse a sus hogares y no toparse con ningún vampiro.

Sakura noto que ya todos habían abandonado el instituto y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas.... Cuando llegaron unas chicas hacia donde ellas

-hola frente de marquesote-dijo una

-Sakura frunció el seño-que quieren???

-solo queremos fastidiarte Haruno-dijo al parecer la jefa del grupo

-que!!??-dijo Sakura-déjenme tranquila estúpidas víboras-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba del pupitre

-acaso vas a huir pelo de chicle-dijo una de las chicas

Pues no lo permitiré Haruno, chicas atenla-ordeno la jefa

-eh? Pero que demonios suéltenme-decía Sakura-mientras movía algunos pupitres para esquivarse a las chicas para poder salir corriendo, pero al parecer las chicas al ser mas, la atraparon fácilmente

Sakura forcejeaba y trataba de pegarles alguna patada pero Las chicas le ataron los pies y las manos y le cubrieron con cinta la boca.

-jajaja Haruno a ver si alguien te encuentra-rieron las chicas mientras salían del instituto.

-hmp bsbvujsieirjisakl jdqwiw -era lo único que se le entendía a Sakura, las chicas al irse del instituto habían dejado a Sakura en el lugar más cómodo del mundo abajo del escritorio.

_-esto no me puede estar pasando_-pensó Sakura-_no por que a mi-_mientras sollozaba sin duda alguna nadie la encontraría todos le temen a los vampiros como para salir de noche y así transcurrieron las horas y Sakura no paraba de llorar del miedo.

_-Por favor ayúdenme-_pensaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Un joven se iba despertando de su corto sueño ya que se había dormido a las 2pm y eran las 6pm se levanto de su enorme cama y al levantarse restregó sus ojos en forma de cansancio.

-no puede ser hora de volver al maldito infierno-dijo el joven

-_pero que cosas digo estoy en el infierno-_pensó el joven

Se dirigió a la ducha en donde enjabonaba su blanca piel y su muy bien ejercitado pecho. Al salir de la ducha se dirigió a su habitación y se cambio se puso un pantalón negro muy pegado una camisa negra de vestir con los primeros botones desabrochados y unas botas negras por encima del pantalón (como un príncipe jijiji inner: kawaiii!!)

-cariño baja a comer-dijo una mujer-apresúrate ya es tarde sasuke

-ya voy-contesto sasuke un joven de 16 años cabello color negro con destellos azulados, con dos mechones que le caían a cada lado de la cara y el cabello desordenado (pero sexi inner: obviamente) con unos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche un cuerpo muy bien ejercitado y lo que lo hacia ver aun mas sexi eran unos enormes colmillos que poseía al pertenecer a la raza vampira.

-tardaste mucho sasuke-le dijo su madre una mujer con el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro, unos ojos negros con una figura incluso envidiable por las jóvenes tenia las uñas largas y pintadas de negro al igual que todas las vampirizas, poseía los colmillos muy afilados y vestía elegantemente y llena de joyas.

-hpm-fue su respuesta

-que quieres que te sirvan?-le pregunto su madre

-solo quiero un poco de vino-contesto

-muy bien tráiganle lo que pidió-dijo mikoto (ese es su nombre) ordenándoselo a los sirvientes.

En ese momento otro joven bajaba por las escaleras

-buenas hijo-dijo mikoto

Sasuke solo se limito a verlo

-buenas madre-contesto Itachi un joven de 19 años con el cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos color negro, de muy buen cuerpo y unas marcas debajo de sus ojos (la verdad no se que son) vestía con un pantalón negro y una camiseta gris pegada ya que se iba levantando.

-vas a comer ya?-pregunto mikoto

-no. Solo no tenia sueño madre pero gracias-contesto Itachi-y tu que tal? Sasuke

Este se encontraba sentado a uno de los extremos de la enorme mesa con la copa de vino en las manos viendo como se movía ese líquido rojizo.

-hpm. Ya me voy-contesto-adiós madre-dijo por ultimo antes de salir de la casa.

La verdad es que a sasuke no le caía nada bien su hermano mayor a si es que siempre lo ignoraba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mientras en el instituto-Sakura lloraba por que ya tenia hambre y tenia mucho miedo-_ayúdenme por favor AYUDENME!!!-_seguía rogando en la mente-_por favor los vampiros pronto llegaran-_decía sollozando mientras trataba de soltarse pero era inútil.

En ese momento todos los vampiros empezaban a llegar al instituto y la mayoría con sed de sangre humana...


	2. el principe Uchiha

**Hola gracias por leer mi historia y pues gracias por sus reviews, primero aviso que este fic yo lo publico en otro foro por eso no vayan a pensar que es plagio jujuju y pues aui esta el otro capi y también prometo actualizar mas rápido ya que los capítulos ya los tengo, pero depende de si ustedes me dejan reviews jujujuju ahora a leer se ha dicho!!!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En ese momento todos los vampiros empezaban a llegar al instituto y la mayoría con sed de sangre humana...

Sasuke iba caminando por las desoladas calles sumergidas en la profunda oscuridad, la verdad no estaban tan desoladas solo se encontraban algunos vampiros pero para el esos no existían siempre se sentía solo. Tenia un gran vacío en su corazón ¿Qué o quien necesitaba para no sentirse tan solo?

Caminaba con la mirada fija y distraída en la lejanía infinita, los vampiros que transitaban por ahí lo saludaban con una pequeña reverencia, Sasuke simplemente pasaba con las manos en los bolsillos y se limitaba a no verlos por que ese día se sentía tan raro como si algo importante le pasaría.

Llego a las puertas del instituto y se dispuso a entrar a paso lento, las puertas del instituto se abrían lentamente para dejar pasar al gran príncipe de los vampiros.

Si. Sasuke Uchiha es el gran hijo de fugaku y mikoto Uchiha, los reyes de la raza vampira los mas fuertes y unos de los pocos vampiros inmortales y Sasuke junto a su hermano serán sus futuros herederos, los portadores de ese enorme poder y su meta: eliminar la raza humana. Ya que algo que pueden detestar los vampiros son los humanos y Sasuke Uchiha no es la excepción.

Cuando ingreso al instituto inmediatamente todos los vampiros dejaron de hacer sus cosas y se arrodillaron ante el. en forma de demostrar su respeto

Sasuke simplemente sonrío arrogante e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se pusieran de pie, si tenia que admitirlo le encantaba sentirse superior a todos los demás y a los uchihas eso les encantaba porque era obvio que eran los mejores en fuerza y en belleza.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pertenecientes a las mejores familias

-hola chicos-dijo el Uchiha

-que ondas?-contesto Gaara un joven vampiro de cabello color rojo no era ni largo ni corto con las puntas desordenadas, ojos color verdes, de mirada profunda y delineados con negro, un cuerpo ejercitado perfectamente y unos enormes colmillos. Este iba vestido con un pantalón negro pegado, una camisa negra que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y con una chaqueta color vino al igual que sus zapatos los cuales eran casuales y de punta.

-pues aquí aburrido-contesto el pelinegro

-y que tal tu verano?-pregunto Neji un chico de cabello largo, castaño y amarrado en una coleta baja, de ojos color perla, de buen cuerpo y unos grandes colmillos. Este vestía con una camisa de vestir blanca con los primeros botones sueltos y sobre esta una corbata negra desarreglada un pantalón negro pegado y zapatos de vestir de punta color negro.

-hmmm pues de fiesta en fiesta nada mas-contesto arrogante el Uchiha

-y con tu novia que ondas?-pregunto siugetsu un chico de cabello blanco algo largo y con unos mechones que le caían por la frente de ojos color azules y levemente delineados, buen cuerpo y con unos grandes colmillos, este vestía con una camisa gris pegada a su cuerpo un pantalón negro pegado y zapatos de punta negros.

-que novia?-pregunto Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido

-esa-dijo Gaara señalando a una chica que se aproximaba a ellos

Sasuke giro su cara para ver a quien señalaba Gaara y no pudo hacer nada mas ya que al momento de girar su cara recibió un tremendo beso en la boca tan sensual que este termino por corresponderlo.

Luego del gran beso......

-hola mi sasukito-dijo la vampiriza en forma muy sensual

-hola Karin-dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza la verdad es que se veía muy sensual.

Karin es una chica de cabello largo color rojo, ojos color negros y sin duda alguna la vampiresa de mejor figura y mas sexi, tiene los colmillos muy filosos y grandes y los labios muy rojos. Iba vestida con una mini-mini falda de color rojo, un tubo de color negro y unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas con un gran tacón. Tenia las uñas largas y pintadas de negro con los ojos delineados de negro igual.

-me extrañaste mucho? Mi amor-decía Karin mientras lo pegaba contra la pared y se acercaba a los labios de el muy provocativamente.

-hmmm.... Pues por que he de mentir. La verdad es que... si te extrañe y mucho-contesto arrogante el Uchiha mientras se deleitaba observando la figura de Karin.

-pues igual yo, mi vida-decía Karin mientras pasaba la lengua por los colmillos de ella de una forma muy seductora.

-hmp. Y dices que no es tu novia?-pregunto Gaara mientras se recostaba contra la pared en una pose muy sexi.

-pues si, se puede decir que Karin es mi novia oficialmente, seria la única que se acerca a mi altura-respondió el pelinegro

Ante este comentario la pelirroja se le quedo viendo muy seductoramente y le guiñaba un ojo.

En ese momento otra vampiriza se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

-HOLA!!! Chicos-dijo la vampiriza

-Ino HOLA!!!!-grito entusiasmada Karin

Ino era una vampiriza de cabello de color rubio y largo, amarrado en una coleta alta con un mechón que caía al lado derecho de su cara, de ojos color azules, de buena figura al igual que Karin con las uñas largas y de colmillos filosos. Esta vestía con una mini-mini falda negra, una camisa de tirantes pegada con unos adornos en plateado y con unos zapatos de tacón negro con plateados.

-Karin!!! Amiga te extrañe mucho-decía Ino mientras le daba un abrazo a karin

-igual yo-decía Karin

-y dime que tal tu verano?-pregunto Ino

-pues muy bien-contesto Karin-y el tuyo?

-a pues fíjate a que no adivinas lo que me paso-dijo Ino

-no, dime que te paso?-dijo Karin

-pues....-en ese momento fue interrumpida por alguien

-cof-cof-cof-(aclarándose la garganta)-esto lo hizo siugetsu con cara de "hello también estamos aquí".

-upssss lo siento chicos-dijo Ino

-no claro que no hay problema solo lo hice para fastidiarte-dijo siugetsu en tono gracioso-

-AHHHHH ERES UN TONTO MALDITO!!!-dijo la rubia haciendo un gran escándalo

-Ino cálmate-dijo Neji en un tono serio

-si. No ves el escándalo que estas haciendo-dijo Gaara.

-ayyyy lo siento mi amor-dijo Ino en tono muy sexi a Gaara

Pues si hace pocos días Ino y Gaara se convirtieron en novios oficialmente

Ino se acerco a Gaara y le dio un gran beso en la boca tan sensual correspondido de igual manera por el pelirrojo

-hmp-dijo Neji ignorando esa "pequeña" escena-y que tal con tu hermano?-pregunto neji a Sasuke

-pues ya sabes, que pronto iniciara el rito de iniciación para entrar a Akatsuki para poder eliminar a esa raza tan inferior hasta asco da pronunciar la palabra "humano"-dijo el menor de los uchihas en un tono muy serio.

-hmp, solo espero que eso sea pronto-dijo Gaara

-si esa raza tan repugnante-dijo Karin-jamás serán mas fuertes que nosotros los reyes de las tinieblas, verdad mi sasukito?-dijo con una cara de cachorro degollado

-claro es obvio que nosotros somos los mejores-dijo Sasuke

-ay si y las humanas son tan feas-dijo Ino con cara de asco y con aire de superioridad

Si así eran los vampiros odiaban a la raza humana y viceversa. Para los vampiros todo era una fiesta mientras que los humanos solo trabajo y trabajo por que aunque los vampiros asistían al instituto no hacían nada mas que pasarla bien y eso lo detestaban los humanos esos seres necesitaban de su existencia para sobrevivir y aun Haci se creen los mejores esta era la teoría de los humanos y la de los vampiros: ¿Cómo puede existir una raza tan débil como "esa"? para los vampiros los humanos son unos tontos que se apegan mucho a las reglas y una de sus frases favoritas es: las reglas se hicieron para romperlas. Por estas dos teorías distintas había nacido esta enemistad que de seguro pronto desencadenaría una gran guerra

-bueno y cambiando de tema-dijo Karin viendo muy sensualmente a Sasuke-¿Qué te parece si.... Subimos a jugar un ratito?-le dijo Karin a Sasuke mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunto muy sexi la pelirroja

-hmp, esta bien-contesto arrogante el Uchiha mientras formaba una sonrisa de lado

Y así la "linda" parejita subieron a la planta alta del instituto y se dirigieron a una aula y para ser específicos la aula 152.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Pues ahí estaba Sakura debajo del escritorio donde temblaba de frío y se moría de hambre y de miedo.

-_al menos no ha venido ningún vampiro_-pensaba Sakura-_¿Qué horas serán?, solo espero que amanezca pronto por favor-_decía mentalmente

-_hmp esos vampiros son todos unos tontos, óiganlos todos bailando y gritando como locos ¿Qué a caso no tienen vida?-si claro como van a tener vida si son unos imbécil es-_seguía hablando mentalmente.

En ese momento se escuchaban los pasos de alguien aproximarse al aula. A Sakura se le rizo la piel si una de esas criaturas la encontraba sin duda alguna la matarían. Estaba temblando de miedo-_¡Dios mío que no entren aquí por favor!-_suplicaba mentalmente.

-ven sasukito, entremos aquí-le dijo Karin mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa en una forma muy sensual (pobre hasta la pobre camisa sufre cuando esta con ella)

Y entraron al aula donde se encontraba Sakura escondida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-NO!!!, NO ENTRARON AQUÍ QUE NO ME VEAN!!!-suplicaba la pobre

-jajaja ven Sasuke-le dijo Karin mientras lo pegaba contra el escritorio y lo empezaba a besar y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos

-_NO!! , NO PUEDE SER ESTAN MUY CERCA!!! QUE NO ME VEAN POR FAVOR-_decía Sakura mientras su corazón latía muy rápido.

Karin seguía besando a Sasuke de una forma muy sensual

_-esos imbéciles no se les ocurre hacer sus "cosas" en otra parte-_decía una Sakura muy enojada

Y seguían los besos provocativos.......

Cuando entra al aula un joven vampiro y dice refiriéndose a la pelirroja

-te necesita kakashi-sensei de inmediato-dijo el joven

-no ves que estoy muy ocupada-le dijo Karin

-el te ocupa y es tu problema si no vas-respondió el joven

La verdad es que no le convenía desobedecer a su sensei por que si no tenia que afrontar las consecuencias.

-ashhh OK ya voy-le dijo con cara de odio al joven-bueno sasukito aquí quédate ya vuelvo-dijo con tono sexi Karin

-y Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo con cara de "quien te crees que soy para que me des ordenes".

Karin salió de la habitación junto con el joven haciendo un gran berrinche y maldiciendo al que pasara por su camino y Sasuke solo se quedo por que la verdad es que esa noche le apetecía pasarla con Karin.

-_si!!! Ya se fueron al fin-_dijo Sakura y recostó su cabeza sobre el escritorio haciendo un pequeño ruido

Y este pequeño ruido viajo hasta los oídos del joven vampiro que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

Sakura escucho unos pasos y...-_no, no aun quedaba uno, que tonta soy ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, ay solo pido que no venga por favor, soy niña muerta si me encuentra-_decía mentalmente mientras sudaba frío

Sasuke sitio ese "pequeño" ruido y noto que provenía del escritorio y al momento sintió ese olor que solo los repugnantes humanos emanaban.

-¿_un humano?_-se interrogo mentalmente-_hmp no creo que sean tan imbéciles para salir a esta hora-_dijo el pelinegro

Pero aun así se acerco al escritorio, el lugar de donde provino el ruido se iba acercando a un paso lento pero inquietante para la pobre Sakura que el corazón latía cada vez mas que esa criatura daba un paso mas y se acercaba hacia su "escondite".

Y así Sasuke se acerco al escritorio y bien escuchaba como alguien temblaba del otro lado del escritorio y se dispuso a averiguar quien era.

Sus pasos cada vez se hacían más fuertes-_NO, NO POR FAVOR NO!!!! AYUDA APIEDENSE DE MI!! DIOS MIO!!!-suplicaba mientras sollozaba en silencio_

Los pasos de Sasuke cada vez se oían mas fuertes y para ella eso era un total tormento, simplemente los escuchaba a un paso tan lento por que se concentraba mas en el palpitar de su corazón que al parecer no querían cesar. Y ahí estaba su peor pesadilla desde abajo del escritorio se podían ver unas botas negras que paraban su caminar justo enfrente de ella luego sintió como esa criatura empezaba a bajar su mirada.......

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno hasta ahí la dejo jujujuju no crean que soy muy mala pero siempre dejo lo mejor para después y pues aquí les van las incognitas**

**¿sasuke vera a sakura?**

**¿Qué le hara cuando la encuentre?**

**Na mis agradecimientos a****: ****-cullen.0, valerii Hyuga, Chelsea 272, lukenoa31,lili-cherry-uchiha, Laurita92, Sasuke-glamour, setsuna17,luna suk-chan, konata-chan24. ARIGATOU POR SUS REVIEWS EN SERIO!!!**


	3. el medallón

**Hola gracias por leer mi historia y pues gracias por sus reviews, primero aviso que este fic yo lo publico en otro foro por eso no vayan a pensar que es plagio jujuju y pues aui esta el otro capi y también prometo actualizar mas rápido ya que los capítulos ya los tengo, pero depende de si ustedes me dejan reviews jujujuju ahora a leer se ha dicho!!!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los pasos de sasuke cada vez se oían mas fuertes y para ella eso era un total tormento, simplemente los escuchaba a un paso tan lento por que se concentraba mas en el palpitar de su corazón que al parecer no querían cesar. Y ahí estaba su peor pesadilla desde abajo del escritorio se podían ver unas botas negras que paraban su caminar justo enfrente de ella luego sintió como esa criatura empezaba a bajar su mirada.......

Sakura sintió como esa criatura ponía su mano sobre el escritorio para apoyarse y vio como sus piernas se iban flexionando poco a poco, el corazón de Sakura latía muy rápido y le amenazaba con saltarle del pecho si esa criatura la encontraba ahí. Rogaba suplicaba para que se diera la vuelta y se alejara de ahí pero.... Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados por que ahí, ahí estaba su pero pesadilla: un vampiro.

Ella solo deseaba hacerse invisible, quería desaparecer en ese instante, pero decidió enfrentar a ese vampiro por que Sakura Haruno jamás seria una cobarde aunque nunca hallase enfrentado un vampiro les demostraría que los humanos no son una raza débil.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo con una mirada que transmitía asco o repugnancia y con una cara de "que patética".

-hmp, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo sasuke mientras la tomaba del pelo haciendo que Sakura tuviera que salir de abajo del escritorio

Sakura simplemente se quejaba en silencio al no poder auricular palabra alguna gracias a esa cinta en su boca.-_hmp ¿Qué le pasa a este estupido vampiro?-_decía Sakura en tono de reproche.

-Si es una repugnante humana-dijo sasuke en tono de burla al momento en que tiraba más fuerte del cabello de Sakura.

-hmp hsuelpthpame-trataba de decir Sakura mientras forcejeaba con el para tratar de soltarse de su agarre pero era inútil, imposible el era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

-¿Qué te pasa repugnante humana? ¿Acaso no puedes mantenerte en pie?-dijo Sasuke al ver que Sakura estaba atada de los pies.

-y....dime ¿Tampoco puedes hablar?-dijo jalando mas de su rosada cabellera-en realidad siempre supe que eran patéticos pero jamás pensé que tanto-decía arrogante el Uchiha.

-sabes te Hare un gran favor-dijo Sasuke y al momento de decir eso tomo un extremo de la cinta que reposaba sobre los rosados labios de Sakura y de un jalon sin ninguna compasión quito la cinta de su boca. Haciendo que se escapara un pequeño grito de parte de Sakura.

-ERES UN MALDITO!!!!-grito Sakura pero al momento recapacito y vio que ese no era el mejor momento ni mucho menos el mejor lugar para enfrentar a un vampiro sabiendo lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser.

-hmp, como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra repugnante humana-dijo Sasuke mientras la tiraba al suelo con fuerza-si estoy muy por encima de tu patética raza.

-auch-dijo Sakura al sentir el dolor a consecuencia de esa caída.

-no te quejes humana-dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba del cuello, apretándolo cada vez mas-quien te manda a meterte al territorio de los vampiros.

-suéltame por favor-decía Sakura con algo de dificultada por la falta de aire.

-hmp, no sabes cuanto deseo sangre humana en este momento-dijo el Uchiha mientras con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba la piel del cuello de Sakura y abría un poco su boca mostrando esos enormes colmillos.

A Sakura le dio mucho miedo ver esos grandes colmillos y también se estremeció al sentir esa caricia de parte del vampiro.

-_¿Qué se cree este vampiro?_-pensaba Sakura mientras lo retaba con la mirada-_este vampiro sin duda alguna es un idiota ¿Quién se cree? El rey del mundo, solo por que tiene un cuerpo tan perfecto y la piel tan blanca...y ese cabello tan desordenado y esos ojos tan...hermosos y... ¡¿QUE?! Que estas pensando Sakura-_se regaño mentalmente

-ESPERA, NO ME MATES!!!-dijo Sakura luego de despertar del trance en que se encontraba

-es-es decir por que quisieras beber la sangre de un ser tan inferior como yo-dijo Sakura algo decidida por que la verdad no le gustaba minimizar a su raza pero sabia que si quería hablar con un vampiro debía hablar su idioma.

-por que así son las cadenas alimenticias, el fuerte se come al débil y en este caso yo soy el fuerte y tu la débil-dijo arrogante el Uchiha.

-pero tienes algo de razón sin duda alguna eres la humana mas fea que halla visto en mi vida-dijo el joven vampiro-y no tienes ni siquiera el honor de que yo beba de tu sangre-dijo para terminar.

Ante este comentario Sakura no sabia que pensar estaba feliz por que al parecer no seria el final de sus días pero ese vampiro tan baka!!! ¿le había dicho fea?

-¿Cómo me dijiste? Criatura del infierno-dijo Sakura

-pues lo que escuchaste ¿que además de fea sorda?-dijo en tono burlón el Uchiha-bueno sabes que es hora de que vuelvas a donde perteneces-dijo Sasuke mientras la tiraba debajo del escritorio-a ver si alguien mas te encuentra-termino diciendo

Sakura se volvió a quejar del dolor-_se nota como son de mal educados los vampiros-_pensaba Sakura

-hmp esa idiota de karin, según ella tengo toda lo noche-dijo Sasuke, y esto fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar Sakura por que escucho como se cerraba la puerta del aula y al fin pudo respirar mas tranquila había sobrevivido a un vampiro pero aun faltaban unas horas para que estas criaturas volvieran a sus "sueños" si es que tenían sueños.

No supo cuando pero el sueño al fin logro vencerla y cuando se dispuso a abrir los ojos noto algo de claridad y como pudo salio del escritorio a rastras y miro el reloj del salón y supo que eran las 5 de la madrugada y pudo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa al menos había pasado su peor pesadilla pero se sentía tan mal, tenia los ojos rojos y algo hinchados por todas las veces que lloro y por la falta de sueño también

Ahora que tenia mas tiempo se puso a buscar algo con que cortar la cuerda que le ataban las manos y los pies iba saltando con los dos pies juntos y apoyada en la pared para evitar caerse logro abrir la puerta del salón y se dirigió al salón de química ahí debía haber algo para cortar al entrar al salón busco con la mirada y sobre el escritorio había una especie de bisturí que son los que usan para cortar a los animales cuando les tocaba disecarlos lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo corto la cuerda y después corto la de sus pies, en ese momento si se sintió tan bien al fin estaba libre aunque tenia las muñecas muy rojas al igual que los pies por lo apretada que estaba la soga

Ahora necesitaba volver a su casa lo más antes posible y sin duda alguna esas chicas se las pagarían por haberla dejado ahí.

Salio del instituto rumbo a su casa, su madre de seguro no se dio cuenta de que estuvo ausente toda lo noche por que trabajaba en el hospital de Konoha y es el único lugar que abre las 24 horas por ley estatal y salía de turno a las 6 por eso tenia el tiempo bien contado para llegar a su casa sin que ella se diera cuenta por que si no lo que recibiría de su parte sería un gran sermón.

-estos días han sido tan horribles-dijo para si Sakura-desde aquel día en que papá fue acecinado por un vampiro he estado llena de tan mala suerte-dijo algo fastidiada Sakura mientras recordaba el día del asesinato de su padre.

*-*-*-*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura era hija de un muy prestigiado abogado el era el encargado de escribir las leyes que se les aplicarían a los vampiros era un trabajo muy arriesgado y el estaba muy consiente de eso.

Un día regresaba a su casa a eso de las 3:30pm y al momento de bajarse de su auto vio a Sakura que lo observaba desde la ventana.

Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa tan falsa con la que trataba de decirle "no entres a la casa" y ahí estaba ella frente a la ventana y miraba como su padre la saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

El Sr. Haruno abrió la puerta de su casa y al ver a Sakura parada frente a las escaleras que sollozaba en silencio le pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?-pregunto su padre mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si

Y al momento de cerrar la puerta sintió como algo lo agarraba por atrás apretándole el cuello.

-NO!!! SUELTALO-gritaba Sakura entre sollozos

El ser que había atrapado al padre de Sakura era un vampiro de la organización Akatsuki por que solo los inmortales podían entrar ahí por eso la razón por la cual podía salir por el día.

Ese vampiro la había usado como carnada para atraer a su padre y ella se sentía tan mal al ver que no podía hacer nada

-TÙ HARUNO NOS HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA CON TUS ESTUPIDAS REGLAS-decía el vampiro muy enojado-CLARO QUE SOLO LAS IGNORAREMOS PERO QUERIAMOS TENER EL GUSTO DE VERTE MUERTO-dijo de una manera amenazante al padre de Sakura.

-es-esta bi-en ma-tame, pe-ro no le ha-gas daño a mi fa-mi-li-a-decía el Sr. Haruno con dificultad por la falta de oxigeno.

-hmp, pues es un trato y mira te daremos el honor de que tu hija te vea sufrir-dijo el vampiro

-no a ella no le hagas na-da -hablaba a duras y penas el padre de Sakura.

-pero, si no le hare nada, solo quiero que vea esta pequeña escena-dijo el vampiro mientras sacaba su gran lengua y la pasaba por el cuello del Sr. Haruno.

Sakura quería salir corriendo, pero como dejar a su padre ahí, sin ninguna ayuda no sabia que hacer ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Era la pregunta que formulaba en su mente pero sabia que lo que su padre le diría es que saliera corriendo y eso iba a hacer si no es que siente algo en sus piernas que empezaban a enrollársele y miro sus piernas y estaba justo en un nido de serpientes ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí?

-no creías que te iba a dejar escapar verdad mocosa-dijo el vampiro

Sakura quedo paralizada al momento de ver como ese vampiro clavaba sus grandes colmillos en el cuello de su padre y veía como los chorros de sangre empezaban a salir de la boca del vampiro al momento en que termino de ingerir ese liquido rojo y dejaba a su padre tirado en un charco de sangre.

-NO!!!!-grito por ultima vez Sakura mientras miraba como esa criatura pasaba su lengua por los labios de el disfrutando la sangre que había quedado alrededor de estos y al momento desapareció en un montón de murciélagos.

Sin duda alguna esas imágenes jamás se borrarían de su mente

*-*-*-*-*-* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura se puso melancólica al recordar esa escena y sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus enormes ojos jades, pero decidió aguantarlas por que lo que menos quería era ponerse triste.

Al fin llego a su casa y noto que su madre aun no llegaba y eso la satisfació mas, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño y alistarse para el instituto. Aunque si por ella fuera no iría ese día al colegio pero nunca la dejaban faltar por eso mejor se resigno a esa idea.

Ya eran las 6:30 y su madre llegaba a la casa

-hola hija ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto la Sra. Haruno

-muy bien madre-dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa-luego nos vemos mamá debo llegar temprano al colegio-dijo esto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salía de la casa

Empezó a correr por que ese día quería llegar temprano al instituto y arreglar los problemas que tenia con esas niñas por eso tomo el atajo del día anterior le daban escalofríos al recordar esa mansión y decidió apretar el medallón que llevaba en el cuello para no sentir tanto miedo ya que ese fue el regalo de su padre para sus 15 años.

A lo lejos vio la parada del auto bus y vio que enfrente de esta estaban "los chicos malos del instituto" por eso decidió parar el paso algo alejada de la parada para no tener que toparse con ellos

-HEY, miren si es Haruno-grito un chico con tono de burla-vamos vengan-repitió el mismo chico.

Todos los "bad-boys" se acercaron a ella y empezaron a molestarla

¿_Por qué solo a mi_ _me pasan este tipo de cosas_?-se preguntaba Sakura

-HEY Haruno que traes ahí-le dijo un chico para molestarla señalando la mano donde tenia agarrado el medallón-a ver déjanos ver-dijo el chico

-NO!!-les grito Sakura-aléjense de mí por favor-decía Sakura con algo de nervios

-pero que enojada Haruno-dijo otro chico-te dijimos que nos lo enseñaras-dijo esta vez muy enojado el chico

Y a la fuerza quito la mano de Sakura y arranco el medallón de su cuello

-dámelo-decía Sakura mientras trataba de alcanzar el medallón por que el chico no se lo quería a dar

- esta bien-dijo el chico-es todo tuyo-dijo al momento de lanzar el medallón hacia la mansión toda tétrica haciendo que rompiera un vidrio y quedara dentro de esta justamente en la segunda planta

En ese momento llego el auto bus y los chicos salieron corriendo hacia este, entre burlas y carcajadas para Haruno.

Sakura con un tic en el ojo se quedo viendo la gran mansión, debía recuperar ese medallón por que era muy importante para ella pero....

-¿tengo que entrar a "esa" casa?-decía Sakura mientras la señalaba con algo de nervios.-esto es una broma ¿verdad?-decía aún con el tic en el ojo.

Sakura se quedo viendo la mansión con cara de "¿Por qué a mí?" pero aun así estaba decidida a entrar bueno... tal vez, pero... no ese medallón es muy importante para ella y tenía que recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno hasta ahí la dejo jujujuju no crean que soy muy mala pero siempre dejo lo mejor para después y pues aquí les van las incógnitas**

**jijiji ahi ta este capi y pronto volveré a actualizarlo y la pregunta ahora es**

**¿que o a quien encontrara en esta mansión? yo se que la mayoría ya sabe la respuesta pero igual esperen el próximo capi y dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión jijiji**

**salu2 *kisSitoOsz***

**cuídense**

**N/A mis agradecimientos a****: ****-cullen.0, valerii Hyuga, Chelsea 272, lukenoa31,lili-cherry-uchiha, Laurita92, Sasuke-glamour, setsuna17,luna suk-chan, konata-chan24, Hatake Nabiki, Tania56,lili-little-witch. ARIGATOU POR SUS REVIEWS EN SERIO!!!**


	4. La Mansion

**WOW! **Esta historia no la he continuado hace uuhh mucho tiempo :/ pero es que había perdido todos los capítulos y me había deprimido porque no sabia si podría volver a re-escribirla :D pero estoy de regreso y esta vez pienso acabarla 3

Gracias a todos sus RR ^^ y a pesar de que la historia fue borrada de la pienso publicar mejor aquí 8D asi déjenme sus opiniones y juro solemnemente que esta vez actualizara cada viernes *0*

**Promesa de vampiresa 3 xD**

Ok sin mas aquí les va el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo ;)

+ʘ+ʘ+ ʘ+ +ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+ ʘ+

Sakura se quedo viendo la mansión con cara de "¿Por qué a mí?" pero aun así estaba decidida a entrar bueno... tal vez, pero... no ese medallón es muy importante para ella y tenía que recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste.

-genial Sakura ¿te puedes enfrentar a un vampiro y aun humano no?-dijo en forma de reproche. Y para mal ese día no iba a poder asistir al instituto-Sakura hizo un puchero-GENIAL MUNDO ODIAME!-grito muy fuerte alzando el puño y viendo al cielo, en ese preciso momento una paloma volaba por los aires y decidió hacer su gracia sobre la pelirosa-oh gracias-dijo sarcásticamente-ok ok mejor dejo de quejarme y busco la manera de entrar-dijo muy decidida-agradezco que las vacas no vuelan-dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Sakura se acerco a la enorme reja que estaba enfrente suyo, asomo su cabeza para ver si se podía abrir de alguna manera pero no encontró ninguna-y si la trepo?-pregunto mientras ponía un pie sobre la reja y con sus manos se sujetaba para tratar de treparla.

En ese momento la reja se abrió ella sola como si la invitara a entrar, Sakura se hizo un poco para atrás con algo de temor pero aun así decidió entrar. Empezó a caminar por un camino hecho de cemento mientras miraba el enorme jardín y también sentía como los cuervos se le quedaban viendo con esos enormes ojos negros y prefirió mejor desviar su mirada enfrente suyo pero al momento de girar su cara miro como por una ventana se movía la enorme cortina roja que la cubría como si alguien la hubiese estado observando. No le dio mucha importancia a eso y decidió mejor dirigirse a la enorme y lujosa puerta. Su plan era: tocar el timbre, pedir su medallón y largarse lo más rápido que fuese posible.

-¿Quién vivirá aquí?-se pregunto. Sakura creía que tal vez en esa mansión vivía un anciano amargado que detestaba a los niños que entraran a su propiedad o tal vez una dulce ancianita millonaria que sus hijos la abandonaron o también podía ser que la mansión estuviese abandonada.

Al llegar a la puerta noto que esta no tenia timbre si no que en lugar de un timbre tenia una aldaba como las que se utilizaban en la edad media para tocar la puerta era de plata en forma de argolla unida a una cruz (Una aldaba es una pieza de metal que se pone en las puertas para llamar dando golpes) y miro que arriba de la puerta tenia escrito "Clan Uchiha" ese nombre le pareció familiar por que una vez lo escucho salir de la boca de su padre, trataba de recordar a quien le pertenecía ese nombre pero al parecer no pudo recordar y no le dio mucha importancia, tomo la aldaba y empezó a tocar a la puerta para ver si alguien respondía a su llamado y en vez de que se abriera la puerta el piso sobre donde ella estaba parada se partió en dos provocando que cayera y se escapara un gran grito de su boca.

Al caer cayó sobre el piso polvoriento y duro provocando que se formara una enorme nube de polvo, haciendo que empezara a toser y que los ojos se le pusieran lagrimosos por las partículas de polvo que habían invadido sus hermosos ojos jade, luego de que pudiera abrir los ojos, poso su vista sobre todo lo que había a su alrededor y llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba en el sótano por que estaba lleno de cajas viejas, marcos de retratos quebrados, ropa desgastada, cosas arruinadas y al parecer tenia años en que ese lugar no se limpiaba.

Sakura se alegro un poco por que tal vez esa mansión estaba abandonada y pensaba subir las escaleras buscar el medallón y salir sin que nadie la vea.

Se puso de pie y sintió un pequeño dolor en su tobillo por que a causa de la caída se lo había lastimado pero aun así caminaba muy bien.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación y giro la perilla, al girarla abrió sus ojos como platos por que toda la casa aunque permanecía a oscuras estaba muy bien amueblada

Comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada por donde podía ir, si las "personas" que vivían ahí la encuentran escabulléndose pensaran que es una ladrona, giro su cara hacia la derecha para ver el otro lado del pasillo y lo que miro le aterrorizo mucho. Eran unos enormes ojos que la veían desde la sombra.

Sakura se hizo para atrás retrocediendo cada vez mas hasta el punto en que casi tumba un gran jarrón pero los ojos aun la veían y de repente miro como se abalanzaban contra ella...

En una habitación que se encontraba completamente a oscuras un joven pelinegro trataba de dormir pero no concebía el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro, se revolcaba entre las sabanas pero aun así no podía dormir se sentó en la cama y se puso a recordar lo que habían acordado toda su familia luego de que el volvió del instituto.

*-*-*-*-*-*FLASCH BACK*-*-*-*-*-*

El poderoso Clan Uchiha se encontraba en una muy importante reunión y ya para finalizarla acordaron que:

Queridos presentes ustedes saben que nosotros el poderoso clan uchiha somos los encargados de manejar la búsqueda de la elegida-dijo el rey de los vampiros el gran Fugaku Uchiha.

- y ¿Dónde la buscaremos?-pregunto itachi

Pues sabemos su ubicación pero les aseguro que muy pronto ella vendrá a nosotros y tendremos que convertirla en una de los nuestros, ella es la pieza clave para eliminar por completo la raza humana-dijo muy serio fugaku

-hmp, ¿terminamos? Para que me pueda largar ya-pregunto Sasuke ya que esa reunión le aburría demasiado.

Fugaku se le quedo viendo a Sasuke muy enojado por su interrupción.

Así es pueden retirarse todos, y para finalizar

-Sasuke-llamo Fugaku-el aludido volteo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos-¿si?-dijo el muy secamente-tengo una misión muy importante para ti pero luego te la are saber, ahora retírate-dijo el gran rey-hmp-fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro.

*-*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke paso su mano por sus negros cabellos y luego miro hacia la ventana y noto que el vidrio se encontraba quebrado y se sorprendió un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia y se coloco boca abajo sobre la cama para ver si así tal vez podía dormir.

Sakura cayó sentada en el piso al sentir como esos ojos se abalanzaban contra ella, cerró sus ojos muy fuertemente esperando a la gran bestia que de seguro vivía en esa enorme mansión.

En ese momento abrió los ojos para ver a su atacante y casi le da un infarto al ver lo que estaba encima de ella pues resulto ser un...lindo gatito de color negro

-¡¿QUE? Casi me muero por este susto y resulto ser solamente un lindo gatito-dijo en su mente-ufff...-suspiro de alivio.

El gato comenzó a caminar por una dirección y le miraba como que si quisiese que lo siguiera, Sakura aun dudando siguió al gato pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Más que seguir a un gato quizás por esta vez iba a confiar en el felino.

El felino caminaba por un enorme pasillo y Sakura se quedaba asombrada por todo lo que sus ojos miraban ese pasillo estaba repleto de retratos enormes, jarrones que se veían muy valiosos y todo el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja.

Cuando el gato dejo de caminar Sakura miro que el felino la había llevado hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso luego de llevar a Sakura hasta ahí el gato desapareció entre las sombras.

Sakura se quedo viendo por un momento las escaleras-¿Cómo pudo saber ese gato a donde quería ir?-pregunto muy inquieta la pelirosa.

-oh bueno, mejor alégrate Sakura pronto saldremos de aquí-dijo casi en un susurro

Empezó a subir los escalones de la lujosa escalera hasta llegar al fin a su destino, el segundo piso.

Sakura no sabía por donde ir, si por la izquierda o por la derecha y comenzó a recordar por que lado había entrado su medallón y decidió irse por la derecha de nuevo empezó a caminar por un enorme pasillo hasta que llego al final de este y enfrente de ella habían unas 8 habitaciones comenzó a revisar las habitaciones pero todas se encontraban con llave excepto una, era muy grande la puerta y lujosa se paro frente a ella y leyó un pequeño rótulo que estaba sobre esta que decía "no molestar".

Sakura dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta para ver si le permitían entrar pero nadie le contesto entonces le dio la vuelta a la perilla y empujo un poco la puerta para ver la habitación. Esta era una habitación muy lujosa que tenía una enorme cama y una gran cortina roja que cubría una gran ventana, tenía un ropero muy grande en fin todo era muy lujoso.

Sakura entro sin hacer ruido dando unos pasos muy silenciosos y miro la ventana que tenía el cristal quebrado. A duras pena veía por la oscuridad de la habitación, se fue acercando poco a poco para buscar su medallón.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de un segundo a otro al sentir los pasos de alguien pero aún así no se movió simplemente se quedo escuchando sus pasos que al parecer se escuchaban muy temblorosos a si que llego a la conclusión de que no podían ser sus padres y mucho menos el imbecil de su hermano y los sirvientes que trabajaban en la mansión no podían ser por que saben que por ninguna cosa pueden entrar a su habitación a esas horas.

Sakura se acerco a la ventana y se puso a buscar su medallón y lo encontró tirado en el piso algo sucio se disponía a agarrarlo cuando sintió algo detrás de ella o mejor dicho a alguien un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda haciendo que los nervios se le pusieran de punta. Y tomara rápidamente su medallón.

-vaya parece que te gusta meterte en donde no debes-escucho que le decían de entre las sombras

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto muy nerviosa-etto quise decir lamento mucho entrar a tu casa pero... es que una cosa que me pertenece cayo aquí por error y pues...-decía muy apenada.

-pero igual jamás debiste haber entrado a la mansión Uchiha-dijo muy serio.

-lo lamento mucho, gomen-dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie

-¿sabes? Esta vez no te dejare salir con vida-dijo la "misteriosa" voz mientras encendía la gran lámpara de techo que adornaba el techo y dejaba mirar toda la habitación

En ese momento Sakura se acordó quienes eran los del "Clan Uchiha" su padre una vez los había mencionado y había dicho que eran los reyes de la raza vampira ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle? Se regañaba mentalmente hoy si estaba en problemas de nuevo, se había metido a la casa de un vampiro.

Sakura levanto la mirada para ver con que vampiro se había topado esta vez y al levantar la mirada se topo con unos enormes ojos negros que los sintió como miles de agujas al mirarla de una forma tan profunda e hiriente.

Sasuke simplemente llevaba puesto el pantalón negro que había usado en el instituto y llevaba el pecho completamente desnudo mostrando sus perfectos pectorales y bíceps por que al momento de llegar del instituto solo se quito la camisa, las botas y se tiro a la cama a querer dormir.

Sakura se quedo en shock al ver al mismo vampiro de la noche anterior ¿Por qué tenia que ser el mismo? Se preguntaba mentalmente

-por favor deja que me vaya-decía Sakura mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta a un sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sasuke

-y ¿porque habría de hacerlo? Ya te perdone una vez por que me diste lastima pero hoy si no saldrás con vida de aquí-dijo muy arrogante

Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación mientras oía como el pelinegro le gritaba

-NO PODRAS ESCAPAR NI LO INTENTES ESTAS EN MI TERRITORIO-decía aún muy arrogante mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de ella

Sakura iba corriendo muy fuertemente para tratar de salir de ahí y escuchaba como los pasos de él se hacían cada vez mas difíciles de escuchar esto la puso muy feliz por que al parecer al fin se estaba alejando de el, llego al frente de las escaleras y se disponía a bajarlas

-ufff...-dijo al fin algo calmada mientras veía para atrás y al momento de volver su vista al frente se asusto al ver su rostro muy cerca al del vampiro

-ves te dije que no puedes escapar-dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy

-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?-pensó muy ingenuamente Sakura-pero que dices es un vampiro Sakura-pensó tratando de usar la lógica

-hoy si beberé de tu asquerosa sangre-dijo Sasuke mientras abría su boca y se acercaba a ella

Sakura retrocedió un poco, estaba muy asustada al ver que el se acercaba cada vez mas y hoy si no había como salvarse.

-Sasuke-dijo una vos entre las sombras

El aludido volteo su rostro con un gran reproche ¿Por qué siempre interrumpían?-Decía en su mente muy enojado-¿si? padre-contesto

-déjala en paz cariño-dijo Mikoto mientras salía de las sombras mientras cargaba al gato negro entre sus manos

-y ¿por que? Es una repugnante humana-contesto Sasuke

-si, pero yo te ordeno que la dejes-dijo Fugaku-ella es muy importante para nosotros Sasuke así es que trátala bien-dijo muy serio al momento de salir de las sombras

Sasuke solamente se le quedo viendo con una cara muy seria mientras Sakura no sabia lo que pasaba ¿Por qué era muy importante para los vampiros? Se preguntaba

-Sakura haruno ¿verdad?-dijo fugaku

Sakura no sabia si responderle o no-el silencio otorga-dijo fugaku-mucho gusto Srita. Haruno, se que tiene muchas dudas en su mente pero pronto se las aclarare-dijo de una manera muy seria-ahora Sasuke es hora de que te de tú misión-dijo volteando su mirada a Sasuke mientras este le miraba con una cara muy seria-tu misión será... Tú serás el guardaespaldas de ella por una semana-dijo para terminar-y no quiero reclamos-dijo muy serio.

Sasuke y Sakura quedaron con una cara de "¡¿WHAT?" hoy si la pelirosa se encontraba muyyyyy confusa...

o.~0~o~0~o~0~o~0 o.~0~o~0~o~0~o~0 o.~0~o~0~o~0~o~0 o.~0~o~0~o~0~o~0 o.~0~o~0~o

wii soy mala XD para los que leyeron esta historia y si es que se acuerdan no será sorpresa lo que pase después pero shhhh :P no cuenten ;)

pues como dije, actualizare cada viernes asi que déjenme saber su opinión dejándome un RR *o* saben que yo me alimento de Reviews y de Kpop asi que pórtense bien conmigo.

Dudas o comentarios pregúntenme en un RR

O agregenme en Facebook búsquenme como Vanuu Fanny ^^ o en Twitter como Sujuuchiih

Arigatou por leer mi FF espero que les guste, pórtense bien, y no sueñen con Sasuke porque es MIO :D saku:¬ ¬ ….yo: ok..D: no sueñen con Sasuke porque es de Saku ~

Matta-ne , kisses y xoxo XD


	5. Guardaespaldas

**Arigatou gozaimasu por sus Reviews :3 **

**Prometi actualizar el viernes pero ayer tuve un contratiempo TT_TT pero sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo :D**

-esto es una broma ¿verdad?-dijo Sasuke con una cara muy asqueada

-me ves con cara de bromear?-dijo muy serio Fugaku

-no, no me puedes hacer esto-decía Sasuke rogando por que fuera una muy mala broma

Sakura seguía en estado de shock no podía creer lo que todo lo que había escuchado ¿Por qué sería tan importante para los vampiros ella? ¿Qué podía hacer en esta situación? (que harían ustedes?) lo único que se le ocurrió fue comenzar a correr y tratar de salir de esa espantosa mansión.

-oye espera-dijo Sasuke mientras iba detrás de ella

-Sasuke, deja que se vaya-dijo Fugaku con una expresión de satisfacción

-como quieres que la deje ir? Ningún humano sale con vida de aquí-dijo Sasuke muy furioso

-déjala, ahora te explicare todo a ti-dijo Fugaku-ahora acompáñame a mi despacho

Sasuke solo frunció el seño (ò.ó) y obedeció a su padre.

Sakura corría con todas su fuerzas y no se atrevía a ver a atrás por temor de que una de esas criaturas viniera tras de ella, seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas llegó hasta la entrada principal y la abrió y al fin pudo llegar al inmenso patio delantero corrió aún más por que si permanecía un segundo más en ese lugar se volvería loca al salir al patio todos los cuervos se asustaron y comenzaron a volar muy cerca de ella haciéndole así unos pequeños aruñones y a picotearla sakura solamente sacudía sus manos sobre su cabeza para tratar de alejarlos llegó hasta dónde estaba la reja y al fin pudo descansar un poco pero seguía corriendo deseaba estar lo más lejos que fuera posible de ese lugar, corría con los ojos cerrados y un poco empapados de lagrimas provocadas por el temor y por el dolor que le habían provocado esas estúpidas aves tenía suerte de haber salido con vida de ahí, adentro estaban los vampiros y afuera se encontraban los "cuervos asesinos".

De tanto correr sin descanso decidió parar por un momento y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no sabía en que lugar se encontraba, era un enorme callejón que se encontraba completamente desierto y la verdad no recordaba a ver visto alguna vez ese lugar.

-muy bien Sasuke, siéntate por favor-dijo Fugaku mientras señalaba una silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio

Sasuke se sentó en la silla y escuchaba muy atentamente lo que su padre le decía

-para empezar Sakura Haruno es muy importante para nosotros por que ella no es una humana común y corriente-dijo Fugaku

-Sasuke se le quedo viendo con cara de ¿y?

-bueno, una mejor explicación sería pues que por sus venas corre sangre humana/vampiro-explicaba fugaku

-y para que la voy a proteger? Yo no pienso ser el sirviente de una repugnante híbrida-dijo un poco enojado sasuke

-con su sangre es la única forma de poder resucitar a nuestro gran maestro, el primer vampiro sobre la tierra y el primer inmortal-decía fugaku mientras enaltecía a su gran maestro y antepasado

-pero por que tengo que protegerla?-dijo sasuke

-pues lo que necesitamos es morderla y así se convertiría en una de nosotros; pero no sería una vampireza del todo tendría también la parte humana

-y de que tengo que protegerla?-dijo muy fastidiado sasuke

-pues de su propia raza-dijo fugaku-ellos quieren eliminarla por que al parecer se han enterado de que nosotros la necesitamos para eliminarlos y pues efectivamente querrán deshacerse de ella.-dijo muy serio Fugaku-y tú tienes que evitar que ese suceda-dijo aún más serio.

-que estupidez-dijo Sasuke

-ahora ve a buscarla y trata de llevarte bien para poder ganarnos su confianza y cuando puedas bebe su sangre, ahora vete-dijo Fugaku mientras le daba la espalda a Sasuke al momento de girar su silla

Sasuke solamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta y al momento de girar la perilla

-no quiero errores-dijo Fugaku

-hmp, ¿Cómo quien me tomas?-dijo arrogante Sasuke

-solamente consigue beber su sangre-dijo seriamente Fugaku

-recuerda que Sasuke Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere solo con desearlo-dijo Sasuke al momento en que salía de la habitación.

-hmp, mas te vale-dijo Fugaku cuando Sasuke ya había abandonado la habitación

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba descansar un poco pero sabía que no podía desobedecer a su padre por mucho que le desagradara al llegar a su habitación tomo una camiseta que le quedaba perfectamente pegada a su pecho (el diseño de la camisa se las dejo a opción de cada uno jijiji) y se puso las botas negras y salió inmediatamente para dirigirse a buscar a la "hibrida".

Llego hasta la entrada principal de la enorme mansión y al momento de salir simplemente se cubrió los ojos por el fuerte sol que había en esa mañana por que aunque fuese inmortal a cualquiera le molesta el sol en los ojos U.U se trono los dedos y el cuello para poder relajarse un poco y alejar el gran estrés que sentía, salió al fin completamente de la mansión coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a mirar por donde se había ido su presa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-en el instituto*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases, unos se encontraban viendo hacia la ventana otros jugando con los lápices algunos recostados sobre el pupitre en fin nadie prestaba atención a la aburrida clase de química con iruka-sensei, y al fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el receso

-muy bien clase pueden...

Todos los alumnos ya se encontraban afuera

Por uno de los pasillos pasaban unos jóvenes mientras conversaban, Hinata, Sai, Naruto, Ten-ten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee

-y dime Hinata. ¿Sabes por que no vino hoy sakura?-pregunto sai un chico de cabello negro corto, la piel muy blanca y muy simpático

-pues etto lo siento Sai-kun pero no lo se-dijo Hinata siempre de una manera muy tímida

-no te pongas tan nerviosa Hinata-le dijo Sai-era solo una pregunta-dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

-muy bien hoy si planeemos el paseo-dijo Ten-ten muy entusiasmada

-hmmm, YA SE!-dijo naruto

-¿Que?-dijeron todos muy animados por primera vez naruto había pensado

-ah pues que...etto se me olvido lo que iba a decir-dijo al fin el rubio

Caída estilo anime departe de todos

-esta bien que les parece si vamos al centro comercial- dijo Temari

-eso es muy problemático-contesto Shikamaru un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, muy inteligente pero algo aburrido

-pues nosotros estamos de acuerdo-dijeron Kiba y Lee el primero un chico amante de los animales y de cabello café y el otro un chico muy raro de cabello negro muy corto y unas enormes cejas.

-igual nosotras-dijeron Hinata y Ten-ten

-esta bien vamos ahí-dijo Sai

-muy bien y cuando-pregunto Naruto

-el sábado a las 9am-dijo Shikamaru

-bien-dijeron todos

-y quien le dirá a Sakura?-pregunto Sai

-yo lo haré-dijo Hinata

En ese momento sonó la campana para reiniciar las clases

Sakura se acerco a una pared y se dejo caer de cansancio mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento miró a ambos lados y noto que no había nada además de un enorme bote de basurero y unos gatos en los tejados, coloco sus manos sobre su rostro y dio un suspiro de cansancio

-como salgo de aquí si ni siquiera salgo de mi casa todo el tiempo-preguntaba la pelirosa por que su vida siempre había sido de la casa al instituto y del instituto a la casa y algunas veces salía con sus amigos pero aún así no conocía la gran ciudad de konoha, se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando...

-entrégame todo tu dinero-dijo una voz muy amenazante

Sakura quito las manos de su rostro y miro al sujeto que la estaba apuntando con una pistola, simplemente se asusto mucho ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a ella? Todo esto es gracias a la magia del destino...

-so-solamente traigo esto-dijo sakura mientras le daba unos 5 dólares

-ESTO NO me sirve de nada-dijo muy enfadado el ladrón mientras lo arrebataba con brusquedad

-entrégame eso-dijo de nuevo el ladrón mientras señalaba con el arma el medallón que colgaba del pecho de sakura

-no-no por favor. Esto no-decía entre sollozos sakura mientras agarraba con fuerza el medallón

-QUE ME LO DIERAS TE DIJE-dijo muy enojado el ladrón-o si no te matare

-sakura simplemente abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso y simplemente cerro sus ojos mas fuertemente

-hmp, niña tonta de todas maneras iba a matarte cuando me lo dieras pero no importa-dijo el ladrón mientras se preparaba para jalar del gatillo

Sakura cerro mas sus ojos esperando el impacto, de todas maneras no había salida ni siquiera podía correr por que era un callejón sin salida

Y luego se escucho el disparo y sakura simplemente pego un enorme grito...pero...no sentía dolor simplemente sintió como unas gotas de sangre salpicaron en su rostro y decidió abrir sus ojos y su sorpresa fue cuando vio a...

-_Sasuke-_pensó Sakura mientras se alegraba un poco por que no era de alegrarse estar con un vampiro pero al menos la había salvado y se asombró al ver que fue él quien recibió el impacto de la bala.

-sabes, esa camisa me gustaba-dijo Sasuke mientras lo miraba con repugnancia

-co-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué no te has muerto?-decía el ladrón mientras retrocedía temerosamente-a-ALEJATE DE MÍ-grito despavoridamente mientras tiraba el arma y comenzaba a correr muy fuerte pero a cualquier lado que corriera siempre estaba enfrente de él sasuke hasta que lo acorralo en la pared

-pensaste que te dejaría salir con vida de aquí-dijo Sasuke mientras lo tomaba del cuello asfixiándolo poco a poco-pagaras muy caro por haber derramado un poco de mi valiosa sangre-dijo mientras clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de él ladrón y bebía su sangre.

Sakura quedó paralizada al ver esa imagen ya que le traía muy malos recuerdos, Sasuke tiro el cadáver del hombre en el piso mugriento del callejón como lo que era para él: una simple basura, ninguna persona que hubiese derramado una sola gota de sangre de un Uchiha vivía para contarlo, simplemente limpió la sangre que quedaba en su boca y Sakura observo como la herida de la bala se cerraba poco a poco y quedaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-parece que te encanta meterte en problemas-dijo Sasuke en un tono burlón

-hmp-dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo por su estúpido comentario.

-que mal educada eres, no sabes que cuando te ayudan tienes que decir gracias?-dijo Sasuke con un tono que burlón.

-pues si lo sé, pero jamás se lo diré a un vampiro-dijo Sakura (sale a flote el orgullo Haruno)

-pues ya lo veremos-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado-y dime donde te hiciste esos rasguños?-pregunto Sasuke al ver el estado deplorable de la pelirosa.

-pues fueron gracias a tus estúpidas mascotas-dijo Sakura algo enojada mientras lo apuntaba acusatoriamente.

-siempre estas de tan mal humor?-pregunto Sasuke, ya algo fastidiado por que aun que quisiese llevarse bien con ella era de mas,** jamás** se llevarían bien

-ay, si, mira quien me lo viene a decir-dijo en tono sarcástico la pelirosa

-escucha Haruno será mejor que no me hables con ese tonito por que sabes que te puedo matar cuando lo desee dijo el Uchiha con un tono furioso debido al comportamiento tan molesto de la oji-jade.

-entonces por que no me matas aquí-dijo retándolo, aunque no tenia la menor idea del porque se le había ocurrido decir eso enfrente del estúpido-baka Uchiha.

-pues por que simplemente no lo deseo en este instante-dijo muy serio-y sabes con ese carácter que tienes se nota que jamás tendrás novio-dijo mientras se reía

-ja-ja muy gracioso-dijo sakura-pues sabes eso es mentira por-por que yo ya -ten-tengo novio fíjate-dijo algo indecisa pero a la vez no deseaba ser humillada por ese vampiro!

-así? que te parece si lo comprobamos?-dijo de una manera muy seductora

-co ¿Cómo dices?-dijo sakura muy nerviosa

-pues que simplemente-dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella haciendo que sakura topase con la pared-lo comprobemos-dijo -estas nerviosa?-le susurraba de una manera muy sexy (xD) y besaba muy sensualmente su cuello mientras Sakura empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago al sentir esa sensación –dime, así te hace sentir tú novio-le susurro Sasuke mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a Sakura; y con una mano tomaba el mentón de la pelirosa y con la otra le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndola más a el mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, Sasuke observaba el sonrojo que tenía pintado Sakura en sus pálidas mejillas mientras comenzaba a acercarse a sus labios lentamente...muy...lentamente...mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y sus narices se rozaban poco a poco y sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros, Sasuke podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Sakura se acercó más a ella y...

**Aigooooo casi beso XD soy mala por dejarlo ahí? O.o**

**Pues esperen al siguiente viernes y se enteraran de lo que pasa :D**

**Déjenme sus opiniones y criticas en un Review :3 ya saben que me alimento de RR y ****Kpop especialmente Super Junior **

**Agregenme a Facebook Vanuu Fanny ^^ y Sujuuchiih **

**Arigatou! Por leer mi fanfic 3**


	6. Historia de los Vampiros

**XD bien si se preguntaban si Sakura y Sasuke se iban a besar….aqui esta su respuesta *o***

**Como prometi actualize el viernes, aunque es un poquito tarde kekekekeke**

**Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Ahora sin mas rodeos los dejo leer la historia :3**

Se acercó a ella lentamente...lentamente el espacio que había entre ambos eran apenas unos milímetros...Sasuke sentía el acelerado corazón de Sakura al estar muy cerca de ella

-dime así de nerviosa te pones con tu novio-dijo mientras cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra sus labios se rozaban con los de Sakura

Sakura comenzaba a caer en los "encantos" del Uchiha la verdad no tenia fuerzas o mejor dicho ganas de decirle que se apartara

Sasuke no espero más y unió sus labios con los de la pelirosa...los beso primero fueron de una forma suave y despacio dándole pequeños besos mientras mordía el labio inferior de Sakura

Sakura sentía un cosquilleo muy fuerte en su estómago y en su columna, se sentía tan bien es decir ella nunca había sido besada y eso que tenía 16 años y sin duda alguna Sasuke era un maestro en eso por que besaba de una manera tan...tan ¿exquisita?

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura pegándola más a el mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello, comenzó a introducir su lengua lentamente en la boca de sakura haciendo más irresistible el beso

Sakura dejo salir un pequeño gemido y eso hizo que Sasuke formase una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Sakura comenzaba a corresponder ese beso lentamente pero sabía muy en el fondo que eso estaba mal colocó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke

-_debo parar esto-_pensaba Sakura-_vamos tu puedes-_decía mentalmente

Y como pudo tomó fuerzas y empujó a Sasuke provocando que este cayera al mugriento piso del callejón

-OYE!-dijo un Sasuke muy fastidiado

-NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI OISTES UCHIHA-dijo muy molesta sakura

-en serio? Yo creí que te gustaba-dijo de una manera muy sexy Sasuke

-pu..Pues creíste mal fíjate-contesto aún muy enojada sakura

-alégrate, te hice un gran favor-dijo sasuke muy arrogante

-que favor?-pregunto sakura

-por lo menos ya besaste a alguien y ese alguien que mejor persona que yo? cualquier chica moriría por mi-contesto sasuke muy arrogante mientras se ponía de pie

-y como sabes que nunca he besado a alguien?-pregunto sakura mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera, odiaba ser humillada por un vampiro!

-pues porque eres muy torpe para besar-dijo sasuke mientras sacudía sus manos y el pantalón del polvo

-disculpa?-dijo muy enfadada sakura-pues tu no besas tan bien como crees-se mordió la lengua mentalmente al saber que eso era una gran mentira.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada

-además no todas las chicas mueren por ti fíjate por que YO NO MUERO POR TI-dijo Sakura-(nótese el sarcasmo)

-...

-bueno ya...me...voy -dijo Sakura muy nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la salida del callejón y giraba la esquina-lo único que deseaba era alejarse del vampiro, después de todo no sabia que seria capaz de hacer con el si no aprendía a controlarse.

-a dónde vas?-pregunto Sasuke al momento de aparecer frente a ella

-haaaaaaaaaaa!-grito sakura del susto, en verdad era un estúpido, ¿Acaso intentaba matarla de un susto? Bueno esa era una estúpida pregunta ya que si el la quisiera matar lo haría pero de otro forma-a la biblioteca-respondió tratando de ignorar su cercanía.

-si que eres una traga libros Haruno-dijo sasuke en tono de burla

-pues simplemente quiero investigar algo-dijo sakura para defenderse

-es tú día libre porque lo desperdicias en la biblioteca?-dijo sasuke en tono irónico

-sabes el aprender no es un desperdicio y tú lo dices por que eres un descerebrado fíjate-dijo sakura muy molesta

-hmp, tengo más cerebro que tú Haruno pero no quiero seguir hablando contigo, entonces me voy-dijo sasuke mientras se alejaba de sakura ya asteado de sentir su repugnante aroma a humano.

-no se supones que debes "protegerme"?-dijo sakura, casi se pega una cachetada al saber lo estúpido que fue su pregunta ¿Acaso lo quería cerca?

-si, pero no pienso pasar todo el día contigo, no tienes ese honor-dijo sasuke muy arrogante mientras sonreía de lado.

-y tú a dónde vas?-pregunto sakura ¿Acaso merecía otra cachetada mentalmente?

-eso no te incumbe Haruno-dijo sasuke mientras desaparecía en un montón de murciélagos

-estúpido ególatra-murmullo sakura cuando sasuke ya se había ido

Sakura comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad buscando la biblioteca por que ella solamente leía los libros que tenía en casa ya que no le quedaba tiempo de ir a la biblioteca, le pregunto a unas cuantas personas para orientarse hasta que al fin dio con su destino.

Se quedó de pie admirando el enorme edificio de un color café, con enormes ventanas y un montón de escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal y construida al estilo de los castillos medievales

Sakura ingreso a la biblioteca y se le quedó viendo a la bibliotecaria esa mujer era horrible, tenia el cuerpo tan delgado como un palillo con una enorme joroba y una enorme nariz puntiaguda, los ojos eran muy pequeños ya que no se distinguían entre tantas arrugas que tenia y portaba unos lentes espantosos con los aros puntiagudos también el cabello era de color gris y lo llevaba amarrado en un moño tan perfecto que ningún cabello se salía de su lugar como que si se hubiera echado grasa de pollo en el poco cabello que tenía

-bu...buenos días-dijo sakura mientras trataba de disimular el horror que tenía

-buenas-contesto secamente la anciana sin despegar su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

-me podría decir dónde esta la sección de historia, por favor-dijo sakura mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-por el siguiente estante, hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda 3 estantes, luego a la derecha-dijo la anciana con su voz nasal que tenía y sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a sakura

Sakura tenía un tic en el ojo-gra...gracias, con permiso-dijo mientras trataba de "entender" las instrucciones

Paso por varios estantes buscando el de historia, recorría todos los estantes caminando de un lado a otro, leyendo el titulo de cada sección

-economía, ciencia, sociedad...-leía cada vez que pasaba por un estante

Hasta que al fin llegó al que buscaba-historia-dijo con un aire de satisfacción pero su cara cambio al ver la pila de libros que se encontraban en esa sección

Sakura comenzó a buscar libros que tuvieran algo que ver con lo que andaba buscando, pasaba su dedo índice por cada libro he iba agarrando algunos y los colocaba sobre una mesa que se encontraba cerca, ya tenía como unos 13 libros para empezara leer, se sentó y abrió el primer libro "el comienzo de la era sangrienta" era el titulo de este libro

-¿COMO?-gritó una chica muy alterada

- Karin, cálmate ¿si?-dijo sasuke muy serio y muy frustrado

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI VAS A TENER QUE CUIDAR A UNA **HUMANA**?-dijo karin muy histérica

-mira primero sabes que a mi también me disgusta eso y segundo será mejor que le bajes a tu tonito de voz porque sabes que **A mi nadie me grita**-dijo sasuke muy enojado

-ay perdóname-dijo con un tono meloso- es que no quiero que ninguna chica este cerca de ti y **menos** una humana-dijo karin mientras abrazaba a sasuke -¿me perdonas?-volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a sasuke para darle un beso en la boca

-no-dijo sasuke mientras se apartaba de karin-luego hablamos-dijo mientras desaparecía en un montón de murciélagos

-ESPERA!-grito karin mientras trataba de alcanzarlo pero lo único que pudo alcanzar fue un murciélago-haaaaaaaaaaa! Tengo que saber quien es ella-dijo en un tono amenazante-y cuando sepa quien es se las vera muy mal-dijo karin muy enojada y decidida

-"_la era sangrienta conocida también como el nacimiento de los vampiros comenzó hace unos tres siglos, no se sabe muy bien de dónde provino la primera de esas criaturas pero una de las historias es que un joven que habitaba en Rumania/Transilvania de un buen estado económico estaba comprometido con una joven muy hermosa pero lastimosamente la joven fue asesinada unos pocos días antes de la boda, la joven le hizo prometer a su prometido que tardaría en morir y que tenía que vivir lo más que pudiera por los dos, el joven cumplió con su promesa pero la hizo haciendo un tipo de trato con un demonio el cual le permitió ser inmortal pero para mantenerse con vida tenía que consumir la sangre de los humanos._

_Y así fue como comenzó toda esta pesadilla después de eso los vampiros comenzaron a habitar entre los humanos y comenzó la gran guerra gracias al primer vampiro en toda la historia Madara Uchiha, los Uchiha en el siglo XXI son los vampiros más fuertes, son seres inmortales y muy poderosos, son los reyes de la raza vampiro formada la familia real por: Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha..."_

Sakura quedó sorprendida con todo lo que había leído no podía creer que sasuke baka uchiha fuera un príncipe

-ya sabemos por que el baboso tiene los egos del tamaño del mundo-dijo sakura en tono irónico pero se quedo en silencio cuando vio a alguien que la observaba

-que haces aquí?-pregunto sakura poniendo a la vez una cara de asombro.

-eso lo tendría que decir que yo-dijo Hinata con una ceja alzada-por que faltaste al instituto?

-tuve unos inconvenientes-contesto sakura algo nerviosa-que horas son?-pregunto

-las 3:30-contestó hinata-¿el comienzo de la era sangrienta? ¿Por qué te interesan los vampiros?

-es...una ...investigación-dijo sakura aún más nerviosa-debo irme-dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y el libro

-espera-dijo hinata-el sábado nos reuniremos todos los chicos en el centro comercial a las 9am

-hmm gracias por avisarme, allí estaré nos vemos-dijo sakura mientras se dirigía a la recepción

-_sakura está actuando muy rara ¿Qué le pasara?-_pensó hinata mientras veía como se alejaba sakura

-dime karin. ¿a que debo tú grata visita?-dijo Mikoto

-pues solamente quería visitar a mis futuros suegros-dijo karin "dulcemente"-y también quiero hablar de algo

-ah ya veo-dijo Mikoto-ven vamos a la sala

-muy bien-dijo karin

-y de que quieres hablar-preguntó Mikoto

-pues... sasuke me comentó que tiene que cuidar a una humana ¿es verdad?-pregunto karin, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que fuera solo una mala broma del pleinegro.

-en efecto-contesto tranquilamente Mikoto con su típica sonrisa dulce.

A karin se le revolvía el estómago de rabia al escuchar eso-y ¿Quién es?-preguntó de nuevo

-su nombre es Sakura Haruno-dijo Mikoto sin darle mucha importancia

-_sakura haruno ¿eh? Perfecto-_pensó karin

-bueno karin creo que es muy temprano y tengo que descansar un poco así es que te puedes retirar por favor-dijo Mikoto muy amablemente

-claro, no hay problema, nos vemos-dijo karin sonriendo al haber conseguido lo que quería, hizo una reverencia a la reina y después de unos instantes desapareció en un montón de murciélagos-_jajaja sakura haruno prepárate-_pensaba karin mientras desaparecía

-tomé, este libro me llevare-dijo sakura mientras le entregaba el libro a la bibliotecaria

La anciana solamente lo tomo, le puso el sello de la biblioteca y se lo volvió a entregar

-tiene que entregarlo el martes-dijo secamente la anciana

-hai arigato-dijo sakura mientras tomaba el libro y se dirigía a la salida

Cuando llego a la enorme puerta notó que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte

-genial-dijo con un gran puchero y miro el reloj y vio que solo faltaban 15 minutos para las cuatro, no podía esperar a que dejara de llover y para empeorar la situación tenía que correr hacia la casa si quería llegar a tiempo y peor aún empapándose toda en la lluvia, mas el hecho que apenas se acordaba del camino.

Abrió la enorme puerta de la biblioteca y salió a la acera sin antes guardar el libro en su mochila para no empaparlo y quedo muy sorprendida con lo que vio

-esto no lo creo-dijo sakura muy extrañada-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto aún más extrañada

**Preguntas?**

**Con quien se encontró Sakura? Descubrirá mas secretos sobre la raza vampiro?**

**Y mas…**

**Ok ya tienen el capitulo nuevo :D**

**Déjenme muchos Reviews pweees :3**

**Lol y mi frase favorita Keep Calm and Ship Eunhae 3 3**

…**..bueno gracias por leer mis locuras XD**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**kiszitoOz.**


	7. Secretos Hyuga

**Wow! Me he tardado mucho en actualizar ~ pero es que con la escuela y todos mis exámenes y proyectos he estado muy ocupada T_T**

**Gracias por los que leen esta historia :3 pronto saldré de vacaciones asi que tendre mas tiempo.**

¿Qué haces aquí sasuke?-dijo sakura

-no recuerdas?-dijo sasuke con un tono muy irónico-soy tu guardaespaldas-repitió con un tono asqueado

-pues si quieres no tienes que hacerlo, nadie te obliga-dijo sakura muy enojada mientras comenzaba a correr entre la lluvia en dirección a su casa

Sasuke apareció de repente enfrente de ella y la tomo del brazo con fuerza

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa haruno?-dijo el joven uchiha

-suéltame, me lastimas-dijo sakura con un quejido mientras se soltaba de su agarre

-como ya te dije por desgracia soy tu guardaespaldas a si que tengo que estar cerca de ti-dijo sasuke con un tono lleno de repugnancia-pero...yo también tengo cosas que hacer a si es que tu tendrás que venir conmigo al instituto-termino diciendo

-y si no quiero ir?-dijo sakura en tono de reto

-es que no te pregunte si querías ir TE DIJE QUE VAS A IR-dijo sasuke muy molesto enfatizándose mas en la ultima frase, mientras tomaba del cuello a sakura y lo apretaba lentamente-y será mejor que no me reproches mas por que te juro que te matare con mis propias manos sucia hibrida-dijo mientras la dejaba caer al suelo

Sakura comenzó a toser por la falta de aire, y la lluvia no le ayudaba en nada, pero luego se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a regañía dientes al bastardo del Uchiha, por el momento no le convenía llevarle la contraria pero luego encontraría la manera de vengarse

Hinata llego temprano a su casa o mejor dicho mansión ya que era hija de unos de los más reconocidos ejecutivos, subió las amplias escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó un rato en su amplia cama y saco su libro de historia para estudiar

-*suspiro* tarea...como la odio-dijo mientras hacia un puchero y leía con determinación su libro hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba investigar unas cosas y bajo inmediatamente a la biblioteca de su casa.

Hinata comenzó a buscar minuciosamente algún libro que hablara sobre las eras de Japón y encontró un libro que le llamo mucha la atención ya que se encontraba prácticamente escondido en un montón de libros que parecían muy importantes.

El libro se encontraba completamente lleno de polvo, como si no valiera la pena leerlo, pero aún así limpio la cubierta del libro con su mano haciendo que se pudieran distinguir unas letras soplo un poco y todo el polvo fue desapareciendo y se admiro mucho al ver la portada de ese libro "recuerdos de la familia hyuga" se extraño mucho al ver el nombre ya que todos los álbumes de recuerdos están en perfecto estado y muy bien guardados ¿Por qué este no?, comenzó a hojearlo detenidamente viendo todas las fotografías que tenia...habían fotografías de cuando su padre era pequeño pero lo extraño era que en las mayorías de las fotos salía acompañado de un niño que se parecía mucho a el.

-que extraño...-pensó hinata-quien será el? Será algún amigo de mi padre?...no, no puede ser...ya que tiene los mismos ojos del clan hyuga-hinata seguía pensando para poder sacar una conclusión

Hojeo el libro hasta llegar a la última página donde encontró un árbol genealógico pero lo que mas le extraño fue saber que ese niño de las fotografías era el hermano de su padre lo que significaría que era su tío

-esto...no puede ser-dijo hinata negando con la cabeza, su padre siempre le había dicho que no tenia familiares, que todos habían muerto y el era el único hyuga que quedaba por tanto ella era la ultima hyuga heredera a todo

Siguió revisando el árbol genealógico y al parecer su tío tenia un hijo convirtiéndose en su primo, simplemente hinata no entendía, su padre desde pequeña se lo había ocultado, el álbum parecía muy reciente.

-tal vez... es un simple árbol genealógico y simplemente a papá se le olvido mencionarlo y talvez... es verdad que el sea el único de su clan-dijo hinata mientras ponía el libro en el estante donde lo encontró y volvió a su habitación...cuando llego a su habitación una mucama entro

-buenas tardes joven hinata-dijo la muchacha mientras hacia una reverencia

-buenas-contesto hinata muy amablemente

-le traigo su medicina-dijo la mucama mientras le daba a hinata 3 pastillas y un vaso con agua

Hinata coloco las pastillas en su boca y tomo un sorbo de agua...y al momento la mucama se retiro

Cuando la mucama había salido de la habitación hinata fue al baño y escupió las pastillas, la verdad esas pastillas siempre las había tomado desde que tenia memoria y siempre que preguntaba para que eran sus padres simplemente respondían "es para tu bien" esta vez tenia que llegar al fondo de todo...

En una sala de reuniones muy lujosas se encontraban todos los ejecutivos mas importantes del mundo, discutían de cómo podrían eliminar a los vampiros

-según una fuente de información nos han dicho que hay un humano clave para que la raza vampiro nos pueda manipular-dijo uno de los presentes

-debemos averiguar quien es ese humano-dijo el sr. Hyuga muy seriamente-y tendremos que eliminarlo...si matas a uno salvas a muchos-dijo muy decidido a encontrar a ese humano.

Todos en la reunión estaban de acuerdo con el plan, pero como averiguar quien era ese humano si podría encontrarse cualquier parte del mundo?

En ese momento la secretaria del jefe entro-discúlpenme pero hay una señora que dice que tiene información muy importante-dijo la joven secretaria - hazla pasar-dijo el sr. Hyuga

Todos en la sala estaban pendientes de ver de quien se trataba en ese momento una mujer ya madura de cuerpo delgado y cabello rosado entro a la sala

-buenas, mi nombre haruhi haruno y tengo información sobre el humano traidor... -dijo la mujer

Durante todo el trayecto del camino los dos iban completamente callados, caminaban por las oscuras calles aunque iban empapados ya había terminado de llover, sakura iba viendo minuciosamente para todos lados y cada vez estaba mas aterrorizada miraba muchas sombras que se movían en los callejones, algunos vampiros se acercaban a ella con sed de sangre pero una simple mirada por parte del uchiha estos se apartaban inmediatamente.

Sakura simplemente quería estar en su casa ver a todos esos vampiros acechándola le provocaba escalofríos miraba como algunas de esas criaturas devoraban humanos que por desgracia no habían llegado a tiempo a sus casas ¿Cómo era posible que existieran esa clase de criaturas?-se preguntaba la pelirosa, y lo que es peor aun-¿Cómo me pude involucrar en esto?-sakura iba muy pensativa en todo esto que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que sasuke dejo de caminar provocando que chocara con su espalda...no supo cuando pero un instante sintió que el tiempo se detenía al quedarse viendo al uchiha...se veía muy bien con la camisa pegada que andaba y al andar empapado se pegaba mas marcando muy bien sus perfectos pectorales y con el cabello ligeramente desordenado y mojado se veía muy bien, no por nada llaman a los vampiros "la belleza perfecta" y fue la voz del pelinegro que la saco de ese transe

-no te me acerques hibrida-dijo el uchiha con tono repugnante

-ni que quisiera estar cerca de ti baka-dijo sakura muy enojada al darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaban sus pensamientos-y por qué te detienes?-pregunto aun enojada la pelirrosa, aun sin darse cuenta de donde estaban.

-por que hemos llegado-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, mientras estaban frente a las grandes puertas del instituto

Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto descansando, cuando se comenzó a sentir muy mareada comenzaba a ver todo borroso y empezaba a sudar mucho luego comenzó a sentir una gran sed y como pudo bajo a la cocina y tomo un vaso entero de agua pero inmediatamente lo escupió ya que sentía el sabor horrible, sentía el agua amarga y con un olor repugnante apretó mucho el vaso provocando que se quebrara y se hiriera la mano pronto la sangre se hizo presente y unos grandes hilos de sangre bajaban por su antebrazo al mirar ese liquido rojo comenzó a sentir una gran ansiedad mientras sentía el cuerpo completamente helado y pesado...miraba como la sangre se deslizaba lentamente y caía al suelo ¿Qué era esa sensación que sentía? Corrió al baño para mirarse al espejo y lavarse la mano...cuando miro su reflejo en el espejo quedo perpleja tenia la cara totalmente empapada de sudor, los ojos rojos y cuando abrió la boca miro unos grandes y filosos colmillos, retrocedió un poco no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo

-soy una vampiro-dijo hinata mientras veía como su piel se ponía mas pálida y su sed aumentaba cada vez mas

Se mordió el labio inferior con los colmillos y se saco un poco sangre… Inmediatamente paso su lengua por el labio para limpiar la sangre y al momento que hizo contacto su lengua con la sangre sintió una sensación de satisfacción mientras sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus grandes colmillos

-con que esto es lo que mis padres me ocultaron durante todo este tiempo jajá jajá-dijo Hinata con un tono irónico ¿Acaso la sed la estaba enloqueciendo? Necesitaba beber mas! Salto por la ventana y se dirigió a las calles de la ciudad para encontrar a alguien que le quitara esa sed.

Las puertas del instituto se abrieron de par en par mostrando a un uchiha muy calmado con las manos en sus bolsillos y a una sakura muy asustada y con los nervios de punta

Todos los vampiros estaban divirtiéndose, unos bailaban, otros devoraban a algunos humanos otros tomaban vino en fin cada uno se divertía pero al momento de abrir las puertas todo se quedo un silencio total mientras todos empezaban a olfatear el olor de un humano e inmediatamente voltearon a ver hacia las puertas del instituto mientras todos se acercaban a recibir al humano

Sakura estaba temblando de miedo esa situación le recordó a una que vivió hace poco y con la que quedo marcada de por vida, estaba completamente nerviosa todos esos ojos profundos viéndola mientras se relamían al sentir el olor de su sangre, sin duda alguna esa seria otra noche que la pasaría muy mal.

**Awwws sorry sorry por dejarlo ahí XD espero no dejarlos tanto con la duda ^^ **

**Pienso actualizar la siguiente semana :3 si quieren que actualize mas rápido déjenme muchos reviews sino me deprimire y no seguire D:**

**Y a los que leen sin comentar…."LOS ESTOY VIGILANDO" lol**

**Esperen la conti :3 Matta ne ^^ kisses**

***se va a escuchar super junior* XD **


	8. Instituto del Panico

**Lamento no actualizar mas rápido pero…errr….me distraigo mucho XD culpen al kpop y a super junior por mantenerme alejada del mundo otaku XD**

**Pero ya estoy de vacaciones asi que ya puedo actualizar con mas frecuencia si es que no me distraigo *se esconde antes de que le peguen* XD**

**Sin mas que decir ahí les dejo la continuación y perdonen mis errores ortográficos :P mianhe~**

Sasuke comenzó a caminar haciendo a todos al lado por donde el pasaba, sakura simplemente iba atrás de el con la cabeza gacha para no ver a esas criaturas a los ojos ya que con una mirada de parte de ellos quedabas completamente congelado, todos se le quedaban viendo con miradas asqueadas y comentando entre sí

-FUERA!-gritaba un vampiro

-NO QUEREMOS INMUNOS!-gritaba otro

Y estos eran unos de los pocos gritos que daban para que sacaran a sakura del instituto

Sasuke llego hasta donde estaban todos sus amigos y todos se le quedaban viendo a sakura con una mirada enojada

-Sasuke! QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?-grito muy alterada una pelirroja mientras le dirigía una mirada matadora a sakura

-no hagas tanto escándalo, aunque sea por un día-dijo sasuke ya frustrado-sabes cuanto tiempo he tenido que aguantar a esta humana y ahora tu bienes con tus chillidos-termino diciendo muy frustrado el pelinegro

Karin solo se quedo callada ya que no quería tener otra discusión con sasuke y menos causada por la estúpida humana

-esta bien sasuke perdóname ¿si?-dijo karin con una voz melosa y con ojos de borrego degollado

-hmp-fue lo único que respondió sasuke mientras se recostaba en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos

-hey sasuke, itachi te andaba buscando-dijo Suigetsu

-hmp, no sabes para que?-pregunto el menor de los uchiha

-no, solo digo que era urgente y que en cuanto llegaras fueras a hablar con el, dice que son ordenes de tu padre-contesto suigetsu

-hmp-la verdad no quería ir a ver su hermano pero si eran ordenes de su padre debía ser importante-esta bien ya regreso-dijo el uchiha mientras se dirigía a la planta mas alta del instituto donde se reunían los akatsuki-ah... por cierto traten de no matarla-dijo sasuke para luego irse

Sakura quedo con la boca abierta ¿Cómo se le ocurría largarse y dejarla ahí? Todos empezaron a acercársele a ella mientras abrían sus bocas mostrando todos sus filosos colmillos

-será mejor que se alejen de ella-dijeron ino y karin al unísono-por que ella es nuestra-dijeron mientras relamían sus labios-jajá jajá

-e...esperen un mo...mento-dijo sakura-no pueden matarme por que yo se que soy muy importante para ustedes-dijo sakura muy decidida

-jajaja dijeron que no podíamos matarte-dijo Ino

-pero no dijeron que no podíamos arrancarte algunos miembros-continuo diciendo karin

Las dos vampirezas comenzaron a acercarse a sakura mientras la rodeaban, sakura tenia muy helada la sangre, empezaba a sudar de miedo y los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, las rodillas le temblaban y pronto no podría mantenerse en pie

-jajaja ¿Qué te pasa nos tienes miedo?-volvieron a decirlo al unísono-por que no peleas contra nosotras-repitieron las vampiresas

Todos los vampiros rodearon a las tres chicas para ver que ocurría durante la pelea, todos empezaron a gritar

-SANGRE! SANGRE! SANGRE!

-¿Qué te pasa humana por que no te defiendes?-seguían insistiendo las dos vampiresas

-Vamos! Acaso tampoco hablas-dijo ino mientras la tomaba de su rosada cabellera y la halaba con fuerza.

-simplemente eres una miserable humana que no vale la pena ni siquiera chuparte la sangre-dijo riéndose la pelirroja

Ino soltó del agarre a sakura lanzándola con fuerza al piso, mientras todos los vampiros no dejaban de hacerle burla

-eso es repugnante humana ARRODILLATE ANTE NOSOTROS! LA ESPECIE SUPERIOR-dijo karin mientras veía de menos a sakura tirada en el suelo

Sasuke entro a una habitación muy grande la cual se encontraba en completa oscuridad, no se podía distinguir nada, entro observando detenidamente cada rincón de ahí hasta que al llegar al centro de la habitación unas velas se encendieron mostrando a unos jóvenes con capas negras y con unas nubes rojas en ellas esta era la famosa organización akatsuki donde solo los mas fuertes e inmortales vampiros pueden entrar.

-al fin apareces hermanito-dijo itachi que se encontraba al centro de la habitación por ser el líder de los akatsuki

-hmp-exclamo molesto- que quieres?-pregunto Sasuke secamente

-necesito que te encargues de un asunto-dijo Itachi seriamente

-de que se trata?-dijo Sasuke sin prestarle mucha atención.

-necesito que mates a una humana...-dijo Itachi mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa

-de quien se trata?-pregunto ya frustrado Sasuke-¿Por qué siempre tengo estar cerca de las escorias humanas?-se preguntaba Sasuke mentalmente.

-pues ella es...

Todos en la reunión de ejecutivos miraban a la recién llegada con ojos de curiosidad, mientras un enorme silencio adorno la gran sala

-muy bien Sra. Haruno podría decirnos el nombre del humano traidor-dijo al fin el sr. Hyuga rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-su...nombre...es...-la Sra. Haruno comenzaba a hablar con mucho miedo y nervios ya que no estaba segura si decirlo-ella es...

Pero no pudo continuar ya que de repente algo la interrumpió, solamente se vio como una sombra que rompía la ventana atravesándola y se acercaba a la mujer y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció

Todos en la sala se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, todos estaban murmurando sobre lo que había pasado, pronto llegaron los agentes de seguridad a revisar la sala y asegurar que no hubiera nada anormal

El Sr. Hyuga se acerco a la ventana a observar mientras todos los demás se retiraban observo detenidamente todos los cristales rotos en el suelo, la ventana tenia mucho grosor y era aislante del sonido por lo tanto muy resistente.

-solo hay una cosa que pudiera romperla-pensó muy seriamente el Sr. Hyuga-VAMPIROS-pensó inmediatamente

-¿Quién eres?-grito despavorida haruhi Haruno-¿Por qué me has traído a mi casa?-seguía gritando

-por que no te callas de una maldita vez-dijo una voz entre la oscuridad

-por que no te muestras-reto la sra. a la persona de las sombras

-hmp, tantas ganas de morir tienes?-dijo en tono irónico la voz mientras caminaba hacia la claridad dejando ver a Sasuke mientras la luz de la luna lo reflejaba con los ojos completamente rojos.

-un...un vampiro?-pregunto muy asustada la mujer mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente

-los humanos son tan patéticos traicionándose entre ellos mismos sin duda alguna me dan asco-dijo Sasuke en un tono irónico

-QUE QUIERES DE MI?-pregunto muy asustada la mujer mientras se dejaba caer arrodillada al suelo llorando-por favor! No me mates!-suplicaba la mujer.

-lo sigo repitiendo patéticos-dijo sasuke ya aburrido de hablar con ella-dame una buena razón para no matarte-dijo sasuke seriamente

-...

-como pensé, sabes que tu estúpida idea de delatar a la humana no te va a salir de gratis, aunque se los hubieras dicho no te serviría de nada, solamente seria mas sangre que beber-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de lado-por que quieres delatar a tu propia hija-pregunto el pelinegro-no se supone que los humanos tienen sentimientos

-ella...no...es mi...hija-dijo tartamudeando la mujer-MI HIJA NO ES UN MONSTRUO!-grito entre sollozos la mujer-ESA COSA NO ES NADA MIO-seguía gritando y llorando mas fuerte-si ella es la clave para eliminar a los humanos...no quiero saber nada de ella-dijo la mujer llorando y tomándose con fuerza el cabello-NO PUEDE SER QUE YO HAYA ENGENDRADO UN MONSTRUO-seguía gritando a todo pulmón mientras pegaba con las manos en el piso

-hmp,-dijo sasuke dibujando una sonrisa de lado-no te preocupes repugnante humana ya no sufrirás por eso ya que este es tu ultimo respiro-dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente la tomaba del cabello e introducía lentamente sus colmillos en el frágil y blanco cuello de la mujer, solamente se escucho un fuerte grito por parte de la mujer que cada vez se hacia más débil mientras sasuke bebía su sangre, luego sasuke la dejo caer al suelo inerte y completamente pálida por la falta de sangre.

Sasuke se quedo viendo un momento al cadáver tirado en el suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre mientras desaparecía lentamente entre las sombras.

-vamos sakura ponte de pie o acaso eres una inútil, se supone que llevas sangre vampiro en tus venas POR QUE NO ME ATACAS!-seguía karin insistiendo entre burlas

Sakura se comenzaba a poner de pie con algo de dificultad-POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ MALDITA ZORRA-grito al final sakura desahogando toda furia

-vaya que sorpresa puedes hablar-dijo karin mientras se burlaba más de ella junto con todos los vampiros presentes

Ino le pego una patada en la espalda provocando que sakura volviera a caer al piso-esta vez ahí te vas a quedar asquerosa humana o es que acaso no conoces tu lugar-dijo ino entre burlas mientras le pegaba con el pie en la espalda, sakura solamente se quejaba del fuerte dolor

-que te pasa-dijo karin mientras le pegaba una patada en el abdomen-ya no tienes fuerzas para volver a decirme perra-volvió a pegarle otro patada en el abdomen, esta vez sakura escupió un poco de sangre por la boca -vamos CONTESTAME!-grito karin mientras se disponía a pegarle una en la cara…..

**Omo que va a pasar? XD mianhe por dejarlo ahí..tendran que dejarme muchos reviews si quieren saber que pasa ^^ **

**Me despido y espero que les halla gustado mi fanfic :D **


End file.
